


Mutual Admiration Society

by faith_girl222 (faithgirl)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2015-2016 NHL Season, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Multi, Threesome, preseason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/pseuds/faith_girl222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Kessel gets the Pittsburgh Penguins Welcome package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Admiration Society

**Author's Note:**

> i started this the night phil scored in that preseason game, but i'm just getting it in under the wire as a 2015 fic (at least in my timezone). happy new year!

When Sid came into the room, everything was suspiciously quiet. None of the guys were chattering amongst themselves and Geno was ... standing in Sid's stall having a really bizarre staring contest with Phil. They were both smiling, for one thing. For another, their body language was kind of happy.

Sid moved cautiously toward them. They were basically in his stall, it wasn't like he was intruding. Or getting involved. At all.

"Hey, guys," Sid said, getting involved.

"Hi Sid!" they chorused in perfect, suspicious unison.

Sid squinted. "What did you guys do?"

"Wound me, Sid." Geno made his hangdog face especially sad. He put a hand dramatically on his heart.

Phil laughed, and titled toward Geno. "No, really. We were actually just talking about you." 

That sounded fake, but - "Okay," Sid said.

"Is true!" Geno actually slung his arm around Phil's shoulders. "Comparing notes, and we agree."

"Agree about what?" Sid regretted the question almost as soon as it was out of his mouth.

"Crosby is the best," Phil chipped in.

"And Phil best trade! Great scorer, understands Sid is best." Geno smiled radiantly down at him, and Sid could feel a blush come up so fast it nearly made him dizzy.

"Okay, you're wrong, because you're the best player, G, sorry, but that's uh, nice of you guys to say." Sid was pretty sure the back of his neck must have looked sunburned. Why couldn't Geno save that stuff for not in public, god. At least Sid got to read his ridiculous interviews in private.

Across the room Gonch groaned. "Oh god, I've been gone for five years but it's still happening."

Kuni coughed. "As the only A not involved in this, um, debate, I think we should finish getting dressed before coach wonders where we are."

The room went back to normal volume as the guys went back to changing into their gear. Geno was still standing in Sid's stall, which was next to Phil's.

"First game as a Penguin tonight," Sid said, trying not to look at Geno. Phil grinned at him, well probably them because Phil was definitely also looking at Geno.

"I'm really excited," Phil said, plucking at his jersey. At least _he_ was fully geared up. Geno didn't even have skates on.

It was just the preseason, but it was a good game, great to be back. They had an off day the next day, and the roster that night was a lot of veteran Pens happy to be off IR, so after the game they all went out. 

At some point Sid went up to the bar to get another round, and Phil and Geno were standing there beaming at each other and, jesus fuck, miming Sid's goal from the second period. Well, two (three, whatever, counting was for sober people) could play at that game.

"Hey guys!" Sid shouted over the din, playing up how drunk he was. "Phil, that first goal was awesome!" And he mimed his role in giving Phil the assist. 

Geno just smiled wider and slung an arm around Sid's waist. "Very good goal," he agreed, slapping Phil's arm.

Phil was the one blushing now, Sid thought smugly. He stumbled further into Geno's side when someone pushed past them, and he reflexively put out a hand to steady himself. On Phil's elbow, Sid discovered. Geno's hand tightened on Sid's hip.

It was embarrassing how Geno, and now apparently Phil, went on about how great Sid was, but mostly that was because of how it gave him squishy feelings. Like some of his internal organs weren't functioning quite right. He'd actually gone to the team doctor once, during Geno's rookie season, because he'd been worried he was dying of some slow motion organ failure. The doctor had just sort of stared disbelievingly at him as he haltingly described his symptoms, trying not to name names, or genders. 

His heart rate picked up, and his ears burned. Fuck. Sid bit his lip, wondering if he could make a hasty exit. Except, Phil was totally staring at his mouth, and Geno's fingers were now just inside the waistband of his jeans.

He watched as Phil swallowed, starting to look nervous and a bit caught. He squeezed Phil's elbow, and tugged him a bit closer.

"Hey," Sid said, not exactly sure who the reassuring tone was for. "It's okay."

They ended up at Phil's mainly because it was closer. It was still half-unpacked, but Geno didn't seem to care either because he was immediately on the floor scratching Stella's ears.

Phil shuffled into the kitchen. Sid hesitated and then followed him. Phil was pouring three glasses of water from a water cooler. He smiled at Sid a little drunkenly.

"I kind of miss being able to drink the tap water," Phil said, looking mournful but also like he was reaching the stage of the night where uncontrollable giggling could be imminent.

"I know, right? I swear it was like the third thing Mario told me about living here."

Phil did giggle then, and swayed toward Sid. This time he put his hand on Phil's elbow to steady Phil, but he still tipped forward until he was pressed against Sid.

"Hug without me?" Geno said from the doorway, with Stella still at his feet, pouting and reaching around them for a glass of water. "Not fair, everyone know my hugs best."

Phil tugged Geno in by his shirt, and water splashed down onto Stella who quickly retreated back into the living room. Sid really liked the way Phil was smiling at Geno - he might claim to think Sid was the best, but he obviously had a healthy appreciation of how great Geno was.

"Hi," Sid said, and Geno wrapped his arm around Sid's waist again, fingers already sneaking under his waistband.

The three of them stood there for several minutes drinking a glass of water each. Sid was pretty sure it should have been awkward, but it wasn't. It was comfortable, companionable. Pushed back against the counter, with Geno and Phil to either side, pressing against his front, it was a lot like being pressed to the boards in a celly. 

In the bedroom, Phil and Geno kept sharing significant looks, like they were figuring out a play. Sid rolled his eyes and tried to concentrate on taking off his clothes. "Neither of you are doing a very good job supporting your argument, you know."

"How's that?" And Phil was suddenly really close, a hand on Sid's shoulder.

"You guys are obviously the best, I can literally see you planning this out."

"Best for the best, Sid," Geno said, but that was his usual deflection.

"Besides, Geno says you're the best trade, we should be welcoming you to Pittsburgh."

"How you know my plan not include that?" Geno's tongue stuck out and his eyes sparkled in that way they did when he was being a jerk. He pulled Sid in for a long kiss. " _I'm_ say Phil best trade, _I'm_ say we should go home with Phil."

Phil let out an abrupt moan, and Sid realized Geno was groping his ass. Geno pushed Phil down onto the bed. "Why are you in charge? This is _my_ bed."

"You be in charge when you have A," Geno told Phil before leaning down to kiss him. Sid watched them kiss for a few minutes, enjoying the doubled sensation of remembering kissing Geno, overlaid with the pretty hot sight of Phil under Geno.

Before he'd really made a conscious decision, Sid knelt up onto the bed, pressing up against Geno's side. Phil was spread out below them, hair mussed and eyes dilated. Sid tilted forward until his dick was pressed against Phil's thigh.

"I hope you can see how ... happy we are to have you," Sid tried, not quite hitting the tone he was going for. Phil seemed to get it though, laughing even as he put a hand on Sid's ass and pulled him closer.

"No, it's very unclear, I think you should show me more."

As they kissed, Sid could feel Geno's hands flexing on his waist, his cock growing hard against Sid's ass. Their legs were tangled together.

When Phil broke the kiss, he shot Geno a look over Sid's shoulder and then he rolled over. He blinked up at Phil, and Geno over his shoulder. He could still feel where Geno had been gripping his waist seconds earlier. "You totally planned that!"

Phil laughed into Sid's shoulder, and his stubble scratched against Sid's skin. "That tickles!"

"Saw pictures of your beard this summer, Sid, not allowed to complain," Geno said, crowding up behind Phil and hooking his chin over Phil's shoulder.

Phil laughed and kissed Sid on the mouth. "I can go shave if it really bothers you."

"No, just - press more firmly?"

Geno smirked down at Sid. "He mean he like harder, rough," Geno said into Phil's ear, too loud to really be conspiratorial. Sid felt a blush spreading down his throat. Geno wasn't wrong, and Phil's grin said he knew that.

Phil dragged his cheek down Sid's neck again, pressing firmly, and Sid couldn't hold back the moan or the shudder. His hips tried to hitch up, but he was pinned down under most of the weight of two hockey players. Sid could feel his cock leaking where it was still trapped in his boxer briefs.

"What do you want?" Phil asked him. Sid tried to drag his eyes open, but everything just felt so good, his back pressed into the bed.

"To know where you bought this mattress," Sid said stupidly, his hips jerking again. He could hear Geno's warm chuckle, Phil's voice going gravelly. 

When Sid came, it was with both Phil and Geno's hands on his cock, Geno's long noodly arms around Phil as they pulled roughly at Sid in the small space between them. Their knuckles pressed against Sid's abdomen with every movement. He melted into the bed.

Phil's cock was dragging against against the cut of Sid's hip, Geno's hands scrabbling against Phil's chest. When he felt Phil coming against him, Geno's cock nudging between Phil's thighs and moments away from his own orgasm, his cock twitched. He was too relaxed to feel disappointed he couldn't get it up again yet, especially when Geno whined into the back of Phil's neck and came all over both their thighs.

"Better than five years ago," Geno mumbled eventually.

Phil hummed inquiringly from where his face was mashed into Sid's chest.

"Two on one in argument when Sid try to say he not the best," and his smugness was just radiating across the bed.

"Glad to know I have a purpose here."

"Score goals, help tell Sid he best, have lot of sex: Pittsburgh Penguins welcome package."


End file.
